The Thief and the Cobbler (1993)
The Thief and the Cobbler is a 1993 British animated fantasy film directed, co-written and co-produced by Richard Williams. The film was released as The Princess and the Cobbler by Majestic Films on September 23, 1993 and as Arabian Knight by Miramax Family Films on August 25, 1995. Voice Cast (Original) *ZigZag the Grand Vizier - Vincent Price *King Nod - Sir. Anthony Quayle *Princess YumYum - Hilary Pritchard (Credited Only) *Mad Holy Old Witch - Joan Sims *Chief Roofless - Windsor Davies *Narrator - Felix Aylmer *Mighty One Eye - Paul Matthews *Dying Survivor - Clinton Sundberg *Phido the Vulture - Donald Pleasance *Goblet and Tickle - Kenneth Williams *Gopher and Slap - Stanley Baxter *Dwarf - George Melly *Hoof - Eddie Byrne *Hook - Thick Wilson *Goolie - Fred Shaw *Hoof - Eddie Byrne *Maiden from Mombassa - Miriam Margolyes (Credited Only) *Other Brigands - Joss Ackland, Dermot Walsh, Declan Mulholland, Peter Clayton, Mike Nash, Derek Hinson, Ramsay Williams *and Sean Connery as Tack the Cobbler (Credited Only) 'Additional Dialogue (Calvert Cast)' *King Nod - Clive Revill (Footage) *Nurse - Mona Marshall (Footage) *Princess YumYum - Bobbi Page (Footage) Featuring the Voice Talents of (1993 Allied Filmmakers Version) *Vincent Price as ZigZag (Footage) *Bobbi Page as Princess YumYum *Steve Lively as Tack, the Cobbler *Thief - Ed E. Carroll *King Nod - Clive Revill *Nurse and Witch - Mona Marshall *Witch - Joan Sims (Footage) *Mighty One-Eye - Kevin Dorsey *Phido - Donald Pleasence (Footage) *Gofer and Slap - Stanley Baxter (Footage) *Goblet and Tickle - Kenneth Williams (Footage) *Dying Soldier - Clinton Sundberg (Footage) *Roofless - Windsor Davies (Footage) *Goolie - Frederick Shaw (Footage) *Sergeant Hook - Thick Wilson (Footage) *Hoof - Eddie Byrne (Footage) 'Other Brigands (Footage)' *Peter Clayton *Geoff Golden *Derek Hinson *Declan Mulholland *Mike Nash *Tony Scannell *Dermot Walsh *Ramsay Williams 'Songs' *"It's So Amazing" Performed by Bobbi Page and Steve Lively *"Am I Feeling Love?" Performed by Bobbi Page and Steve Lively, Andrea Robinson and Arnold McCuller (Pop Version) *"She Is More" Performed by Bobbi Page *"Bom Bom Bom Boom Bom" Performed by "The Brigands" Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Roger Freeland, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Jon Joyce, Kerry Katz, Ted King, Michael Lanning, Raymond McLeod, Rick Charles Nlson, Scott Rummell Cast (1995 Miramax Version) *Vincent Price as ZigZag (Footage) *Matthew Broderick as Tack, the Cobbler *Jennifer Beals as Princess YumYum *Eric Bogosian as Phido *Toni Collette as the Nurse and the Witch *And Jonathan Winters as the Thief *Singing Voice of Princess YumYum - Bobbi Page (Footage) *King Nod - Clive Revill (Footage) *Mighty One-Eye - Kevin Dorsey (Footage) *Gofer and Slap - Stanley Baxter (Footage) *Goblet and Tickle - Kenneth Williams (Footage) *Dying Soldier - Clinton Sundberg (Footage) *Roofless - Windsor Davies (Footage) *Goolie - Frederick Shaw (Footage) *Sergeant Hook - Thick Wilson (Footage) *Hoof - Eddie Byrne (Footage) 'Other Brigands (Footage)' *Peter Clayton *Geoff Golden *Derek Hinson *Declan Mulholland *Mike Nash *Tony Scannell *Dermot Walsh *Ramsay Williams 'Additional Voices' *Bobbi Page *Steve Lively *Ed E. Carroll *Mona Marshall *Donald Pleasence 'Songs (Footage)' *"It's So Amazing" Performed by Bobbi Page and Steve Lively *"Am I Feeling Love?" Performed by Bobbi Page and Steve Lively, Andrea Robinson and Arnold McCuller (Pop Version) *"She Is More" Performed by Bobbi Page *"Bom Bom Bom Boom Bom" Performed by "The Brigands" Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Roger Freeland, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Jon Joyce, Kerry Katz, Ted King, Michael Lanning, Raymond McLeod, Rick Charles Nlson, Scott Rummell Trivia *Hilary Pritchard was credited for voicing Princess YumYum but was played by an uncredited actress. *Miriam Margolyes was credited for voicing Maiden from Mombassa but was played by an uncredited actress. *Sean Connery was credited for voicing Tack in the original version but was played by an uncredited actor. Category:Animated Movies Category:1993 Animated Movies